Report 235
Report #235 Skillset: Crow Skill: Spew Org: Blacktalon Status: Completed Aug 2009 Furies' Decision: Will affect enemied non-crow users in the room, 4p/2p. Also sped it up but correspondingly added a random factor so it'll be spread out with hitting people. Problem: Crow Spew currently can only afflict one target maximum at a time from your enemies list. Further, you don't get to pick this enemy-- it is the person with the most bleeding. If there is nobody bleeding enough, it will not afflict anyone at all. This can be gotten around by using Belch along with Spew, but even so it only afflicts -one- person. With this combination, spew consumes 10 carrion and belch 2 carrion + 2 more each time belch ticks 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make it effect all personal enemies who meet the bleeding requirement 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make it effect all non Crow users who are currently bleeding in the room Player Comments: ---on 8/25 @ 02:02 writes: Agree the one target thing is pretty lame. My suggestion would be to make it afflict a portion of your enemies in the same way as contagion (and I think darkmoon/ancestralcurse), and make it cost 3p like contagion and 6p when not in crowform (same as contagion's cost when not liched). Right now it's just 1p in crowform (which lasts through death now) and a one-off 10 carrion cost (which is pretty expendable since the buff, I think?). The low cost is probably why they made it so weak, so should up the cost and potency at the same time. ---on 8/25 @ 04:14 writes: That would be okay if Spew didn't also have a bleeding requirement, Ceren. However, even with these suggestions it still has the bleeding requirement, which means you're burning up carrion on belch (and even if you are doing that a person can trigger clotting to be under the limit to get hit). Further, spew requires a fair bit of carrion by itself. The power cost suggested there seems a bit excessive given the other requirements. ---on 8/25 @ 15:02 writes: This is a substantial boost to not have any increased cost go with it. ---on 8/25 @ 16:22 writes: Good point, and that reminds me I need to code something to try and stay at 0 bleeding in spew. Make it 2p in crowform, 4 without then. ---on 8/25 @ 21:14 writes: Note that I am not saying there shouldn't be an increased cost (a 2p cost with this kind of boost sounds like it could be acceptable), just that the suggested one was a bit high given other requirements. Especially as it is possible to code "clot-in-spew". I'd also be fine if it was like eyepeck (1p in Crowform, 3p without crowform, along with all the other costs it already has as the other costs are not insignificant). The real limiter for this skill isn't going to be power, it's the carrion. You spew, you're out 10 carrion. You turn on Belch, and you're burning up carrion over time. Respew and you're out another 10, etc. Hopefully with my report Hibernation will be a bit easier to use, but even with that it's still going to require not fighting for a while to get the carrion back. Carrion is and will remain the largest limiter, so I don't think the power cost needs to be really high if there is one.